dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash
History No one knows where Ash is from and Ash cannot recall his parents either, living alone for most of his life before deciding one day to start traveling. For as long as he can remember the only time he was ever settled in one place was as a child and that was spent in an orphanage. That was many years ago now and ever since Ash has been moving from town to town, changing appearance whenever he gets into trouble and moving on to the next place whenever the pull of wanderlust or prick of the mob's pitchfork gets too close for comfort. Appearance Ash can be anyone or anything that pleases, and he does aim to please. Like all of his kind he seeks to be as close to the perfect example of beauty, be that male, female, or anything in between. However, Ash has a true form that is that of a swarm of whispy shadow with two glowing white eyes and vaguely humanoid shape. Ash rarely, if ever, appears in true form and will not stay in it longer than a moment unless he is being forced to stay in that form. Personality Ash is a people pleaser, always willing to give it all to make someone happy. If someone he is trying to cheer up absolutely refuses to perk up from his attempts he will often be left in a depressive state of ennui that can last for hours. The one way they like best to cheer people up is by sharing their passion for making alcoholic beverages, sharing experimental beers, wines, and spirits to celebrate anything and everything. Loves Ash loves to make people smile and loves to brew. Ash also enjoys sharing with people, often coming off as over gregarious. Fears Displeasing people or hurting feelings are some of Ash's deepest fears, but on an instinctual level Ash fears Force magic. Because of what it can do to their kind, Ash will avoid Force magic and it's users like the plague as Force magic can lead to everything he cares about coming undone. Hobbies Ash loves to brew, making experimental beverages to be shared among those who share the passion. Travel is also a hobby of Ash's, as it is one of the most common things that Ash is doing. Friends Ash considers everyone he meets his friend and gives them all the benefits that entail. But as is the lifestyle of a traveler, Ash has not made any true friendships. Enemies Although they do not know it, Ash has many enemies and neither Ash nor they know it. Ebudan are despised by many for their horrifying natural appearance and ability to take on any shape or appearance they desire and those who see the Ebudan as evil invaders weaving themselves into society to enact some evil plot would surely see Ash as an enemy should his nature be discovered. Aspirations Ash has little in the way of aspiration or drive, but one day he hopes to make a beverage that will unite all peoples as one, something so delicious and barrier-breaking that all who taste it will agree in its perfection regardless of race, sex, status, religion, or alignment. Category:Character